Naruto PostWar!
by blakldragonz
Summary: The war with the Sound and Sand vs. the Leaf is finally over...
1. Ginkou from the Cloud

**Naruto Roleplay, From The Guild, Naruto RP.**

**Chapter I: Ginkou From the Clouds**

by  duelist_yami_bakura 

 ryou_bakura13 

 wolverine0001 Sasuke 

 meganium0

yushiro_gowa   

sion_cross   

ayame_umenkouji

corgi_keeper_edward

written by meganium0.

Characters:

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Teraku

Kiba

Yorukaze (Special Jounin)

Other Konoha Village Students.

Ayame, Genin Cloud Village.

Ginkou Chuunin Cloud Village.

Haru, Jounin Cloud Village.

Background: This is after the war of the Leaf and Sound and Sand.  Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have grown older and stronger.  Kakashi is still the group leader, however.  

Now, let's get started, shall we?

((Note to all members: This may be different from what we roleplayed. it is my version.))

       "Uchiha Sasuke of the leaf village, I challenge you to a duel!" a mysterious shadow yelled out from the trees.

       "Who are you?!" Sasuke yelled back as he looked around.

       "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself... I am the great Ginkou of the cloud village... I have come to fight you!"

       "Sorry, but I don't fight little kids... Now show yourself!"

       "I'm no little kid!  I'm a chuunin of the village!"

       "Well then...  We're at an even level!" Sasuke quitely and slyly leaped up into the trees behind Ginkou, without him noticing...  "You didn't even notice me come behind you? Maybe I shouldn't fight you!" 

       Ginkou jumped up and looked behind him.  Sasuke managed to punch Ginkou in the head when he looked back, but Ginkou managed to get back on his feet, and threw three kunai at Sasuke.  Sasuke, smiling, caught the kunai easily.  

       "Heh..."  Sasuke dropped the kunai to the ground.  "You're too weak for me!  You can't attack me with just weapons!  Show me your jutsu!  You weakling!"

       "WEAKLING?!  WHY YOU!! ! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!  I AM KAKASHI'S NEPHEW, GINKOU!"

       "I don't care who you are.  Every enemy is the same to me..."

       "WHY YOU!!!!  DIE!"  Ginkou jumped up very quickly, almost as he dissappears, and throwed many fast punches at 

Sasuke.  However, Sasuke dodged all of them and saw every move coming.

       "What are you doing fighting a weakling like that?" A voice came yelled from the road.

       "Huh?  Who the hell?"

       "And since you're losing to him you must be really weak!"

       "Who are you?!"

       "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"

       "Oh, you mean the weakling who was a failure at the academy?"

       "So I'm famous already?"

       "Maybe for stupidity..."

       "I agree..." Sakura muttered.

       "You'll pay for that Ginkou!!  You must fight me!"

       "Maybe...  But I'm in the middle of a fight with Sasuke...  Besides!  Fighting you would ruin make me look bad."

       "GAAAAAH!! You'll pay for that!! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" 50 bunshins of Naruto then surrounded Ginkou.

       "What the hell?!  Kage bunshin?!" Ginkou looked around trying to look for the real one.

       "You can't find it...  They're all evenly strength spread!  You can't find the real one..." All of the Narutos yelled and laughed.

       "Why you!!!  Ninpou: Kunai no Ame!!" Ginkou made several seals with his hands, and suddenly 500 needles were falling from the sky...  One by one, the Naruto bunshins were dissappearing.  After about 10 seconds, all were gone...  

       "Grrrrr... You may have defeated the Bunshins, but I'm not going to give up!  Uzumaki Naruto Combo!!!" Naruto then split up into 4 bunshins and charged at Ginkou.  They surrounded him and punched and kicked many times very quickly.  Ginkou was getting hurt badly, but he managed to free himself by fighting back with only his one body.  The bunshins dissappeared.

       "You're gonna pay for that!  Kumo Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten bunshins of Ginkou appeared surrounding Naruto and charged at him quickly with kunais in their hands.

       "Kumo Bunshin?  These must be like water clones!  Weaker than the real body!  Strength divided!" But Ginkou simply smiled.  Naruto charged at the bunshins, but they had no effect!  

       "WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.  The bunshins attacked him all at once...

       "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he breathed fire over the bunshins.  However, when the smoke cleared, Naruto was on the ground, knocked out.  

       "So, Sasuke, you defeated the Kumo clones with fire?  Hmm... There's a weakness, i guess.  But you can't defeat me!"  Ginkou started to charge at Sasuke once more with 10 kunai in his hands, and as he ran closer, he threw them. 

       "Heh... You can't fight me like that." Sasuke caught them.

       "Be careful Sasuke!  He's dangerous!" Sakura yelled, worried.

       "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ginkou charged at Sasuke with a kunai in his hand.  Then, he dissappeared!

       "What the?!" 

       Ginkou leaped up and stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder as Sasuke only dodged it a little.

       "How did I not see you!!!" Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.  He then quickly leaped up at Ginkou, threw many punches at him, and kicked him powerfully, making him fly far...  Sasuke jumped there, where he was kicked and threw many punches and kicks as him very quickly.  "Shishi Rendan!"  Sasuke yelled...

       Ginkou spit out the blood in his mouth and took out 10 kunai from his pockets.  He took them and ran to the right...  Around in a circle, he tried to confuse Sasuke with his speed.

       "You're not going to surprise me... I can see you!"

       Ginkou then dissappeared...

       "What?!!" Sasuke yelled...  Ginkou then came down from above and threw punches at Sasuke.  Sasuke, too surprised to dodge, was hit in the arm and leg.

       "Why you...!"

       Then, a mysterious figure jumped down from the trees.  "Where is Hatake Kakashi?"

       "What?! Who are you?!" Ginkou yelled.

       "That's none of your business... Now where is Hatake Kakashi?"

       "I am Kakashi's nephew.  Now who are you?"

       "Alright, if you must know...  I am Amenaka Yorukaze of this Konoha Village.  Now, where is Kakashi?  I must break our record of fights..." Then, the mysterious figure revealed himself.  He was tall and silver-haired, with eyes like Kakashi's.  Actually, he looked very similar to Kakashi.  

       "What?! You want to fight him?!"

       "I must kill him..."

       "I won't let you!  You must get through me first!"

       "And me, if you'd like..." Sasuke said.

       "Uchiha Sasuke?  One of the survivors of the Uchiha clan?"

       Sasuke said nothing.

       "I'm more interested in you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

       Ginkou got very angry at that.  "WHAAT?!  YOU MUST...  HE'S NOTHING BUT... GRRR!" Ginkou jumped around for attention.

       Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Errrg, just like Naruto...' 

       "Now, Uchiha Sasuke, would you like to try me?"


	2. Yorukaze, the Controller of the Wind

**Naruto Roleplay, From the Guild, Naruto RP.**

**Chapter II: Yorukaze, the Controller of the Wind**

By duelist_yami_bakura 

 ryou_bakura13 

 wolverine0001 

 meganium0

yushiro_gowa   

sion_cross   

ayame_umenkouji

corgi_keeper_edward

Written by meganium0.

Characters:

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Teraku

Kiba

Yorukaze (Special Jounin)

Other Konoha Village Students.

Ayame, Genin Cloud Village.

Ginkou Chuunin Cloud Village.

Haru, Jounin Cloud Village.

Last Chapter: Sasuke and Ginkou, from the cloud village, were fighting on the streets of Konoha.  They were practically even, when Naruto jumped in and attacked Ginkou.  He beat up Ginkou, but was severely injured himself.  He is knocked out, and Sasuke and Ginkou continued to fight.  However, a mysterious man who calls himself Yorukaze came in and said that he wants to fight Kakashi.  However, for his own enjoyment, he says that he wants to fight one survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke.

       "So, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, are you ready?" Yorukaze smirked.

       "Then come. I'll let you have the first move, so called 'Rival' of Kakashi!"

       "Are you saying that I'm weaker than him?!"

       "I'm saying that you're weaker than me!" Sasuke still had a serious look on his face.

       "Alright then, Sasuke, I'll take the first move, but I'd be careful!"

       "Alright! I don't care!" Sasuke smiled.

       "Ninpou: Jouro Senbon!" Yorukaze yelled as he made some seals with his hands.  Suddenly, many needles came flying down from every side.  

       "What the?!" Sasuke tried to dodge them and break them, but there were too many!  Hundreds of needles hit Sasuke, but he was still alive.  Sasuke gasped for breath and spit out the blood that was in his mouth.  "You'll..." Sasuke spit out more blood.  "PAY FOR THAT!"

       "Hmmmm?" Yorukaze stood back.

       Sasuke then disappeared... He was nowhere in sight!  Then, he appeared right next to Yorukaze!  "What?! How did he?!"

       "Shadow Leaf Dance!" Sasuke yelled, as he kicked Yorukaze in the back and punching him many times, leaving him in a vulnerable position.  "Now...  Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke screamed, as he threw a combo of kicks and punches at Yorukaze.

       Yorukaze fell to the ground and whiped of the blood on his mouth.  "You'll pay for that, Uchiha, but I'm impressed by how strong you've gotten...  Now, where's Kakashi?"

       "Konoha Senpuu!" Ginkou spun around and hit Yorukaze, making him fall to the ground.  "I still have my turn..."

       "Really?" Yorukaze made many seals with his hands...  _Rat, Dog, Bird, Ram, Snake, Hare, Horse..._  "Dance of the Cresent Moon!"  Yorukaze yelled, as two clones were created of Yorukaze.  They simultaneously attacked Ginkou.  Ginkou fell to the ground, defeated, and spit out some blood.

       "You'll pay for..." Ginkou tried to get up, but fainted.

       "You defeated my enemy, ya' bastard!" Sasuke yelled.  "Now you have to pay!"

       "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Yorukaze stood up.  "Do you want me to show you my original move, which you cannot copy?"

       "I would like to have some fun first."

       "Alright then!" Yorukaze made more seals with his hands.  _Dog, Ram, Rat, Serpent!  _"Ultimate Wind Blade!" A large gust of wind in the shape of a blade flew toward Sasuke.  However, with his sharingan, Sasuke was able to dodge it by only a little...

       "Heh...  You can't beat me with that!" Sasuke yelled, smiling.  However, the wind blade turned back and hit Sasuke in the back!  Sasuke fell down, spitting out blood, and grabbing the large cut on his shoulder.  He fell down and breathed heavily.  "That's not possible..."

       "Well, too bad, Sasuke-kun!  I didn't get a chance to use my ultimate technique on you!  I guess you'll have to see when I use it on Kakashi! Bye-bye, for now!" Yorukaze disappeared...!


	3. The Other Eye

**Naruto Roleplay, From the Guild, Naruto RP.**

**Chapter III: The Other Eye**

By duelist_yami_bakura 

 ryou_bakura13 

 wolverine0001 

 meganium0

yushiro_gowa   

sion_cross   

ayame_umenkouji

corgi_keeper_edward

Written by meganium0.

Characters:

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Teraku

Kiba

Yorukaze (Special Jounin)

Other Konoha Village Students.

Ayame, Genin Cloud Village.

Ginkou Chuunin Cloud Village.

Haru, Jounin Cloud Village.

Last Chapter: A mysterious man named Yorukaze appeared in Konoha in search of Kakashi-sensei, saying that he wanted to fight him.  Sasuke, trying to stop him, fights him.  Yorukaze, wanting to have some fun, fights Sasuke.  However, Sasuke is bruised and injured and loses to the controller of the wind, Amenaka Yorukaze.

       "Kakashi-sensei!  Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled as she banged on Kakashi's door.  

       "Huh?  What is it?  I was having some fun READING my magazines..." 

       "This is serious!!  A strange man who controls wind wants to fight you!"

       Kakashi muttered to himself.  "So, Yorukaze the Fuu-ou is back, huh?"

       "What?" Sakura yelled.

       "Nothing, nothing..." Kakashi walked out the door with a serious face...  Sakura followed Kakashi, just out of curiosity.  Then, out of nowhere, Yorukaze appeared.

       "Long time no see, Hatake Kakashi." Yorukaze smirked.

       "Amenaka Yorukaze, the Fuu-Ou, the controller of the winds..."

       "We finally meet again, 'Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi'." 

       "So, you must be seeking a fight, then?" Kakashi put a serious face on.

       "You know me well, Kakashi!" Yorukaze smiled.  "So you will..."

       "Of course not!" 

       Sakura smiled.  'That's Kakashi-sensei...  Not fighting unless somebody is in trouble...  That's who he is...' she thought.

       "What?!" Yorukaze stepped back.

              "I have to settle this record-"

       "What record?"

       "99-99 wins.  We're tied...  We have to settle this!"

       "We do?" Kakashi laughed.

       "But..."

       "The war's over, Yoru.  There's no point in fighting any more!"

       "But..."

       "Unless you give me a good reason, I..." 

       "How about this.  If you don't fight me, then all of your students die!"

       Naruto and Sakura froze.  Sakura then jumped up. "Kakashi-sensei-"Sasuke just stood there, smiling.

       "Bring it on!  Nobody can defeat me..." Naruto laughed.  Sasuke and Sakura both doubted that, and so did Kakashi.

       "So?  Make your decision, Kakashi."  Kakashi was sweating!

       "Then..."

       "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it, Kakashi.  Don't disappoint me!" Yorukaze disappeared in a flash!

       "Kakashi-sensei, you won't fight him, will you?!" Sakura screamed.

       "Of course I won't...  But still..."

       "But still?" Naruto scratched his head.

       "That man is dangerous...  I can't let him..."

       "Kakashi sensei!!" Naruto yelled.

       "Huh?"

       "Don't worry about me, Kakashi sensei!  Don't worry about us!"

       "Hmm?"

       "We're not kids anymore.  We've made it through the majority of the Chuunin exams!  We've fought through the forest!  We've completed those many hard and some easy missions!  We're not kids anymore...  We are..." Naruto stopped.

       "I understand, Naruto...  It's just that..."

       "Don't worry about us, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled.

       "Alright, Naruto." Kakashi started to walk off.

       "Wait, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, and Kakashi stopped.  "Who is this Yorukaze?  Why does he want to fight you so badly?!"

       "Do you really want to know?" Kakashi said, in a gloomy voice.

       "Yes!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled at once.

       "Alright, then..." Kakashi cleared his throat.  "Amenaka Yorukaze is my 'rival' if you can call it.  He's like a brother to me, though...  But he wants to kill me for some reason..." Sasuke sat up.  

       "Kakashi, you know that reason, don't you!" Sasuke said.

       "It's...  I cannot say."

       "Tell us!" Naruto jumped up excitedly.  

       "Alright, alright...  If you must know, Amenaka Yorukaze has my other eye."

       "Your...  Other eye?" Naruto scratched his head.

       "Only one of my eyes is a Sharingan eye.  When I got this eye transplanted, Yorukaze was right beside me...  He got the other eye transplanted.  Our eyes are from the same body..."

       Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all opened their eyes wide...


End file.
